This project is composed of four studies, encompassing (1) images of psychological disorder and its treatment, (2) the social process of psychiatric hospitalization, and (3) the epidemiology of psychological disorder. All research was conducted in Cali, Columbia from 1968 through 1972. The primary goal is to triangulate upon various aspects of psychological disorder such that relevant issues may be understood in relation to one another and in a total sociocultural context. Individual studies include (1) a survey of attitudes, opinions, and knowledge regarding definitions, causes, and symptoms of psychological disorder as well as methods, personnel, and facilities for treatment, based upon interviews with 800 adult residents of the community and 333 medical and paramedical personnel: (2) a longitudinal analysis of social, personal, and institutional factors associated with the process of psychiatric hospitalization, based upon interviews with matched samples of 70 hospitalized patients, 53 out-patients, and 30 non- patients, as well as persons associated with them; (3) an examination of the social organizational bases of psychosocial stress with 681 heads of households; and (4) a validity study of Langner's 22 item screening instrument for identifying psychological impairment based upon interviews with 838 adults of varying psychiatric status. Data for all studies have been collected, coded, and readied for analysis.